Ge 32/kjv
: }|1| 32:1 And Jacob went on his way, and the angels of God met him. }} : }|2| 32:2 And when Jacob saw them, he said, This is God's host: and he called the name of that place Mahanaim. }} : }|3| 32:3 And Jacob sent messengers before him to Esau his brother unto the land of Seir, the country of Edom. }} : }|4| 32:4 And he commanded them, saying, Thus shall ye speak unto my lord Esau; Thy servant Jacob saith thus, I have sojourned with Laban, and stayed there until now: }} : }|5| 32:5 And I have oxen, and asses, flocks, and menservants, and womenservants: and I have sent to tell my lord, that I may find grace in thy sight. }} : }|6| 32:6 And the messengers returned to Jacob, saying, We came to thy brother Esau, and also he cometh to meet thee, and four hundred men with him. }} : }|7| 32:7 Then Jacob was greatly afraid and distressed: and he divided the people that was with him, and the flocks, and herds, and the camels, into two bands; }} : }|8| 32:8 And said, If Esau come to the one company, and smite it, then the other company which is left shall escape. }} : }|9| 32:9 And Jacob said, O God of my father Abraham, and God of my father Isaac, the LORD which saidst unto me, Return unto thy country, and to thy kindred, and I will deal well with thee: }} : }|10| 32:10 I am not worthy of the least of all the mercies, and of all the truth, which thou hast shewed unto thy servant; for with my staff I passed over this Jordan; and now I am become two bands. }} : }|11| 32:11 Deliver me, I pray thee, from the hand of my brother, from the hand of Esau: for I fear him, lest he will come and smite me, and the mother with the children. }} : }|12| 32:12 And thou saidst, I will surely do thee good, and make thy seed as the sand of the sea, which cannot be numbered for multitude. }} : }|13| 32:13 And he lodged there that same night; and took of that which came to his hand a present for Esau his brother; }} : }|14| 32:14 Two hundred she goats, and twenty he goats, two hundred ewes, and twenty rams, }} : }|15| 32:15 Thirty milch camels with their colts, forty kine, and ten bulls, twenty she asses, and ten foals. }} : }|16| 32:16 And he delivered them into the hand of his servants, every drove by themselves; and said unto his servants, Pass over before me, and put a space betwixt drove and drove. }} : }|17| 32:17 And he commanded the foremost, saying, When Esau my brother meeteth thee, and asketh thee, saying, Whose art thou? and whither goest thou? and whose are these before thee? }} : }|18| 32:18 Then thou shalt say, They be thy servant Jacob's; it is a present sent unto my lord Esau: and, behold, also he is behind us. }} : }|19| 32:19 And so commanded he the second, and the third, and all that followed the droves, saying, On this manner shall ye speak unto Esau, when ye find him. }} : }|20| 32:20 And say ye moreover, Behold, thy servant Jacob is behind us. For he said, I will appease him with the present that goeth before me, and afterward I will see his face; peradventure he will accept of me. }} : }|21| 32:21 So went the present over before him: and himself lodged that night in the company. }} : }|22| 32:22 And he rose up that night, and took his two wives, and his two womenservants, and his eleven sons, and passed over the ford Jabbok. }} : }|23| 32:23 And he took them, and sent them over the brook, and sent over that he had. }} : }|24| 32:24 And Jacob was left alone; and there wrestled a man with him until the breaking of the day. }} : }|25| 32:25 And when he saw that he prevailed not against him, he touched the hollow of his thigh; and the hollow of Jacob's thigh was out of joint, as he wrestled with him. }} : }|26| 32:26 And he said, Let me go, for the day breaketh. And he said, I will not let thee go, except thou bless me. }} : }|27| 32:27 And he said unto him, What is thy name? And he said, Jacob. }} : }|28| 32:28 And he said, Thy name shall be called no more Jacob, but Israel: for as a prince hast thou power with God and with men, and hast prevailed. }} : }|29| 32:29 And Jacob asked him, and said, Tell me, I pray thee, thy name. And he said, Wherefore is it that thou dost ask after my name? And he blessed him there. }} : }|30| 32:30 And Jacob called the name of the place Peniel: for I have seen God face to face, and my life is preserved. }} : }|31| 32:31 And as he passed over Penuel the sun rose upon him, and he halted upon his thigh. }} : }|32| 32:32 Therefore the children of Israel eat not of the sinew which shrank, which is upon the hollow of the thigh, unto this day: because he touched the hollow of Jacob's thigh in the sinew that shrank. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *